emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3745 (20th May 2004)
Dawn uses court to take her revenge on Terry, Donna is dressed to impress, Jack slips in and out of consciousness, and it looks like it could be Zak's lucky day. Plot When Bob tells Dawn that he saw Terry kissing Louise, Dawn is convinced they have been having a long term affair behind her back and decides to take her revenge in court. When Dawn runs into Terry before their court appearance she refuses to believe that he has turned Louise down and is not having an affair with them. After the court appearance a stunned Terry tells Louise that Dawn told the court that he was not fit to look after TJ following his stroke. Donna dresses to impress Marlon and tells Dawn about her interest in the unsuspecting chef. Donna refuses to listen to Dawn's advice that while he's still grieving for Tricia and Marlon may not looking for love. Later in The Woolpack, Donna attempts to flirt with an oblivious Marlon. Val points out to Marlon that Donna has a crush on him. Marlon looks warily at Dawn. Val, meanwhile, has another night with Rodney, despite Rodney having agreed with Danny that they should both keep away from her for the sake of their friendship. At the hospital, Jack slips in and out of consciousness and Andy waits anxiously by his bedside. DI Keysell is also waiting for Jack to come round so he can ask him what happened. He asks Andy if there's anything he wants to get off his chest. It looks like it's going to be Zak’s lucky day when he gets some tips from a dodgy former jockey friend of his in The Woolpack. When five of his six-race accumulator come in winners Zak stands to pocket fifty grand if the final horse wins. Rodney offers Zak two thousand pounds in cash to buy the bet from him. Convinced it's his lucky day Zak turns down Rodney's offer. Zak's horse in the final race takes an early lead before being pipped at the post. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *DI Tom Keysell - John Branwell *Dr Morten - Anne Hornby Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Jack's room and corridor *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and dining room *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) and café *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,940,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes